


Art for BDSM BigBang 2012

by mella68



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:42:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68





	Art for BDSM BigBang 2012

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Safe, Sane, Consensual](https://archiveofourown.org/works/514001) by [sarcastic_fi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastic_fi/pseuds/sarcastic_fi). 



Fanart for the story "Safe, Sane, Consensual" by sarcastic_fi

Summary provided by the author: 

Reid is a Submissive who has been waiting for the right Dom to show him what it's all about. He know in his heart who that Dom should be, but until a case forces them together he never imagined it would be a possibility.

 

[](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/SafeSaneConsensual.jpg)  click on the images to get a larger fanart

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/SafeSaneConsensual2.jpg)

[ ](http://i133.photobucket.com/albums/q71/Mella68/SafeSaneConsensual3.jpg)

 

 

 


End file.
